


Worry Woes

by KidoLegend98 (AerinStrifeVII)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerinStrifeVII/pseuds/KidoLegend98
Summary: Cloud comes home one night to find Tifa missing. Now that their roles are reversed and Cloud is the one forced to wait, what will happen once Tifa returns? Or will she ever return? A fluffy CloudXTifa drabble. [Transferred from Fanfiction.net account]





	Worry Woes

**Author's Note:**

> This is after FFVII, before Denzel arrives but after the Strife Delivery Service opens.

Cloud was a better swordsman and could ride or drive almost anything that moved. Tifa was a better cook and was considered something of a social butterfly, whereas a rock could be more sociable than Cloud. Both of them had things they were better at.

But when it came to worrying about the other, the two were evenly matched.

So when Cloud returned home from a delivery one night to find the bar ransacked by monsters and Tifa nowhere in sight, he panicked.

According to a few witnesses, the bar had been attacked that afternoon and a young boy had been snatched up by one of the monsters. Luckily, Marlene was spending some time with Barret, so Tifa had left immediately in pursuit. The boy had been found a few blocks down—scared but unscathed—but Tifa hadn't been seen since.

After circling Edge and searching around Fenrir for the brawler, Cloud returned alone and settled in at the bar for a very long night.

It was around three in the morning when Cloud finally heard movement outside and he stood silently, brandishing his blade in case the monsters had decided to return for a second helping. However, when the door opened with a click, he was greeted by a much friendlier sight.

"I'm a little late…" Tifa Lockhart—with a deep gash on her leg and a few scratches on her arms and face—gave the blonde a weary, yet comforting smile.

Cloud stared at her for a long moment before rushing forward and throwing his arms around her in a shaky embrace. "I thought…" He murmured, hardly able to speak.

Tifa winced and Cloud dropped his arms abruptly, stepping back.

"S-sorry," He said roughly, avoiding her gaze.

Tifa shook her head and returned the embrace warmly, ignoring how her wounds throbbed in protest. It might have just been her imagination, but was Cloud  _blushing_? "I'm the one who should be apologizing… I'm sorry I worried you, Cloud."

Cloud brought his arms back up around her, sighing. "Tifa…" The way he spoke the brunette's name was like a balm, calming her spirit and welcoming her back home.


End file.
